


Homesick

by toesohnoes



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward didn't go back to Andalasia. Every so often, he and Giselle meet up to remember the old world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/11191168391/he-looks-so-different-from-how-she-remembers-him).

He looks so different from how she remembers him. His hair has been shorn even shorter than Robert’s and he has dressed himself in the clothes of this modern world instead of their native Andalsia.

“I have dated,” he tells her, nodding earnestly. “I have explored many opportunities in this land.”

Giselle smiles. “There is so much to do here,” she agrees.

“It is a lot bigger than home, isn’t it?” he asks.

Sometimes she longs for the certainties of the forest and the bright sunshine of Andalsia: in the jungle of New York, the adventures are greyer and music swells from electric boxes rather than the air itself. She feels as if she hasn’t truly sang in years.

“Sometimes I think about going back,” she admits. “When it’s raining or when everyone is sadder than usual…”

“The door between the worlds closed when you slew the dragon,” Edward reminds her.

All this time in New York still hasn’t helped him to ease himself away from literalism. It makes her smile and relax into her seat, feeling warm and at ease in a way that it is often difficult to do in this flesh-and-blood world. Everything is so heavy here: Robert has taught her about gravity, and it makes her sad that he’ll never know what it truly means for a heart to soar.

“Will you sing with me?” she asks eventually, as if she can’t see the ring on his finger, as if she doesn’t have one of her own.

He doesn’t refuse her.

He never could.


End file.
